Sandwiched
by KiannaChan
Summary: AU: {Kouga.Kagome.InuYasha} Two's company, three's a crowd. True? Not when it comes to Kouga, Kagome and InuYasha's relationship. Is it possible to keep a content relationship when one of your lovers feel he's being left out on all the fun?
1. Warfare

****

Sandwiched

Chapter .o1: Warfare

.

.

.

She paced around in the living room simply wearing some oversized boxers and a sports bra. The day was burning and it wasn't turning out to be any cooler, plus the glow of the sun wasn't helping much either. _Just my luck_, she thought, _this new apartment sucks_. At first she didn't complain since it was a gift from a former friend and the expenses he did were extremely high, yet later on she couldn't take it any more, the heat was roasting her. The intensifying heat was one hassle, secondly she despised the idea of being alone. They always left her alone and she had nothing better to do but to roam the apartment and ponder when they'll come to her in their burning need.

She was feeling frustrated for being left unaccompanied for such long periods of time and never receiving at least one lousy phone call from him, or more like _them_. The three of them have been together for as long as she could remember and were inseparable, but now it seemed like there was never a measly minute when they could be together only for the hell of it. At least two of them or the three, if it were possible then she wouldn't have to be spending her time watching senseless televisions and stuffing her gut with countless amounts of food.

They had first started off as friends and then it all bloomed into something much more. Formerly it was only her and _one_ of her best friends whom took their friendship to the next level and became lovers. With them being a couple the third friend was somewhat left out on all the excitement.

They went out for a good, couple, unforgettable years but then decided it was best if they stepped back into being pals. As for the third abandoned one, he wanted to try out the next level beyond friendship as well. And once more she and him were the couple and the neglected one wanted some attention.

She couldn't blame them though. They always got a hold of what they sought after and once in a while they wanted her. Her lips, her touch, and her flawless body with just the right amount of curves, it was all too good to just be gawking at such a body that their urges couldn't aid them to have a closer look and a closer touch. When they were in high school the only thing in their minds was kinky sex and the thousands of freshly, tanned legs that would be wrapped around them screaming for them not to halt. Of course she was a curious one since they often bragged about their last encounter every so often and both males had some sort of strategy to advise the other, a new position, a new technique, but not her. Then again, they were guys and she was merely a young woman, a virgin one at that, that is, until one them decided to enlighten her on the great world of pleasurable sex. It was sort of like a 'friends with benefits' thing. When one was horny she pleased him. When the other was deeply aroused she did the exact thing. And vise versa, either way no one was hurt, they never complained so it went on for a couple of years until today when this blissful relationship became something unique.

However, life has become a bit more complicated with unwanted careers rising and falling, the fear of their secret joyride being exposed along with the rest of life's problems. She just wished that everything could be solved with a simple kiss. She was a magnificent kisser. She knew that and her two former lovers always told her so. Her simple, smooth, pink lips always sent shivers down their spines whenever hers came in contact with theirs. Just as her lips were their flaw their hands were something that sent unexplainable pleasure throughout her body and never failed to have her knees buckle beneath her.

Thinking about countless times of satisfying sex drove her mad. There were times when she needed them, badly, and they were nowhere in sight to give her what she was craving for. However, she, on the other hand, was always available for their needs. Overall, patience has proved to be a virtue.

She sighed heavily as she walked upstairs to her bedroom and in one swift crammed her black locks into a bun to, at least, allow some fresh breeze embrace the velvety skin on her neck. Her skin was covered in a coat of sweat even after taking various showers it wasn't enough. She never did like sweating, who does anyway? That is to say, unless she was in a bed with a certain brown-haired man and/or a silver-colored one.

As she crawled in bed the phone rang and she merely groaned in response. She was excessively comfy that she refused to answer the phone but rather let the answering machine receive the call from whomever was calling her at the worst possible time. She wasn't in the mood to chat or to even move at the time.

Her arms were lifelessly over her head while her legs were straddled on the bed and she blinked up at the ceiling staring at the strange design whereas her machine took the caller's message.

'_Kagome-Chan? It's Kouga, I guess you aren't home, so I'll call you some other time_.'

The instant she heard his voice she flipped on her stomach and tried to reach the phone on time before he hung up.

"Kouga-Kun?!" She screamed more like to the phone rather than to the person on the other side.

The endless beeping sound indicated that she was too late. She was furious at herself for missing out on her only chance to talk to him or more like her only chance to see him. It wasn't very often she had a chance to talk to him, or better yet, be with him and now her only opportunity to ask him to come to her went downhill. She hurled the phone across the room cursing loudly as she made her way to the bathroom, perhaps another extensive, icy shower should help her to cool down, it always has anyway

She slammed the door shut and didn't bother to lock it. Who was going to enter anyway? Certainly not InuYasha or Kouga. Seems like they were too busy at the moment to pay her any visits, at least Kouga called to see if she was there. InuYasha carried a cell phone but he rarely used it unlike Kouga who had countless dialed calls to her and she had countless missed calls by him. Funny how things work.

As she stripped herself from the outsized boxers and slipped the sports bra off she jumped into the tub. She didn't wait on it to fill up instead laid in it and wait on the bitterness of the water to cover her up. She turned the radio on and sang along to a familiar tune content at the coolness surrounding her body, as well as the sweet scent of strawberry bubbles. Her bun was released and only the tips of her black tresses were soaked while her cinnamon-colored eyes closed themselves and she hummed the rest of the song. Her lips curved into a smile once the water reached halfway and she did nothing but sigh at the huge relief she felt.

.

.

---

.

.

"Here I was worried sick about her and she was purely taking _another_ shower. That girl never cease to surprise me." Kouga alleged.

He was finally given the vacation he'd been asking for and wasted no time to rush to Kagome to spend every given second with her. Just as he's told her before, he can't be away from her for so long or he'll grow impatient with the lack of her touch. When he had arrived home he was already ridding himself from that itching-wearing suit he despised so much. The shoes, socks, tie and jacket had been carelessly thrown in the entrance of the apartment while the rest, he decided, would be best if she tore it right off of him. He knew too well that if he was yearning for her severely then, in his opinion, she must be dying for his suave strokes.

Once upstairs his smirk grew and his erection was aching for release. He shook his head unable to believe that just the thought of her made him yearn for her painfully. It was as if she had this curse on him that made the simple-minded person he is turn, all of a sudden, into a non-stop sex god.

When he heard the water had stopped running he choose to barge into her sweet shower and probably join her and aid her in showering. Not only would he be rubbing sugared scented soap on her body but something, with a mind all on its own, wouldn't be able to resist the freedom to rub itself in between her legs.

He wanted to chuckle when he saw that she didn't notice him walk in on her, she was so into her singing to sense him and her eyes still remained shut. Her back was facing him and almost beckoning him to touch her and of course he did nothing but obey. Even as he made his way to her he freed himself from the rest of the clothing covering him up. The shirt flew behind him and the pants slipped down his legs as he walked. He choose it would be best if he just kept the trousers on or else he would be in her before she even reacted to his presence. He would have taken her right then and there and ignore any protest she might do just as long he got what he was aching for.

He kneeled behind her and his arms wrapped themselves around her, his arms slip under hers and his hands found her supple breast cupping them in his palms. He laughed as she jumped at his touch and cooed her to calm down.

"Jumpy aren't we?"

His question was responded by a quiet moan as he pressed her back firmly against his bare chest. He kissed his way up from her shoulder. He kissed her neck, took a sensual bite from her earlobe, kissed her cheek and turned away when she turned to meet his lips. He was correct on his assumption. She was eager to have his touch. His hands by no means removed themselves from her breasts; he caressed them, squeezed them, massaged them and finally bent his head to kiss them.

"Kouga.." She hissed.

He detached his hands from her chest only to raise her hair from her neck and face. He wanted to see her flushed face when she whimpered at his touch. She wanted to turn but he didn't allow her to do so. One satisfying look of hers would make it harder on him to control his flaming need and he wanted to take this slow.

"Don't move. You're mine at the moment." He said seductively returning to his previous spot. His hands ran back to her breast, she arched her back pressing her chest towards his hands when he refused to touch her as he had formerly done so. Kouga's feathery touch sent bolts of pleasure from her breasts to the very tip of her perfectly, manicured toes and she couldn't find words to speak, hence moaning was all she could do.

His mouth enclosed itself in the back of her neck and she sucked in her breath when she felt his tongue twirl around. That tongue of his, no matter what it was doing, whether it was licking an ice cream cone or plainly just in sight, it sent constant reminders of how good it felt when he twirled that oh-so-good tongue of his deep within her burning sensation.

He was teasing her now; he knew how sensitive she was when he touched her there as well as somewhere else. The water splashed out the bathtub as he continued to stroke her gently and she squirmed soon after his hands decided to roam around body. Her hands were on either side of the tub holding onto it tightly thinking she would fall if she was to let go. The pleasure he gave her was always too good to be real, just one kiss of his made everything right with the world.

He continued his taunt on her. He wanted her to scream his name, her climax, her pleasure.

Ever since she felt his stroke her legs spread welcoming his hands eagerly. His fingertips traced imaginary lines and circles on her stomach, and ghostly went around her navel until they were close to their objective. One hand cupped itself between her legs while the other ran back up to her breast to give her hardened nipples some attention. His mouth gave small kisses and nips at her neck and he snickered at the though of being able to give the woman he loved so much pleasure as well as always having her ask for more.

He looked at her with one partially open eye as he kissed her. She was panting, her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were screwed shut, her back arched, her legs spread, it was a lovely sight he couldn't tear his eyes from. He allowed her head to fall back and rest on his shoulder and he took this time to claim her lips. She responded quickly and kissed him almost hungrily. Her lips were _his _weakness. He always seemed to melt whenever her hot mouth was touching him anywhere, whether it was his lips or some place else.

She swallowed his moan and allowed him entrance to her mouth. He just couldn't get enough of her. His tongue roamed every corner of her mouth savoring her sugary taste.

"If you wanted privacy then you should have closed the door." A familiar voice stated.

They turned to look at him after finishing a never-ending kiss.

"InuYasha? I thought you were still in America. When did you arrive?" Kouga said as he continued fondling Kagome and she tried to move away from Kouga to look over at InuYasha smiling uneasily.

InuYasha leaned against the entrance stuffing his hands in his pockets while he took a front row seat as he watched them and he plainly shrugged.

"I arrived just now, I called but no one answered and I can see why. But it seems like you two didn't miss me at all. I'll let you finish and if you aren't too tired to hear about my trip and receive the mountains of gifts I bought you two then you can accompany me in the living room downstairs. I'll wait, but I doubt you care."

He left with a depressing look on his face.

Kagome frowned and stood from the tub reaching for a towel and wrapping it around herself. Kouga mimicked her and followed her out of the bathroom to change into some freshly, dry clothes.

Neither of them knew if InuYasha was being serious or just sarcastic.

.

.

---

.

.

InuYasha had been away on a trip in America because of his immense occupation as a writer. He wrote about pretty much everything. He wrote books, magazines, small articles, everything and anything that has to do with writing and reading.

He had gone on this trip because he was given a very good deal and he couldn't just turn down the offer hence his trip to America. But not only did he take this proposal because it was one he could not refuse, but he wanted, no, needed some time alone from this threesome party. It was fun, well it _is_ fun. No one would ever turn their back on good sex and certainly not him.

But it turned out that lately this threesome had become more like a twosome, a duo, a pair, a set, whatever you wanted to call it, it didn't include him. Kouga and Kagome had been spending an immense amount of time together without him. At first he didn't mind since Kouga and Kagome both mentioned they were going steady and it was allright with him because he was going out with Kikyo at the time. Except it wasn't the same. Kikyo, she was merely with him only to upset her ex-boyfriend so that didn't go well. He never expected it to last though, but it was devastating when it ended.

Then, later the duo welcomed him and they were the threesome they once were. Everything was back to normal, or so it seemed.

InuYasha couldn't help but feel left out. Kouga made it seem like he was the dominance of the relationship. Kouga and Kagome had spent much more time together that it was hard to believe he was ever part of this relationship. It made him feel like he was just an alternative for whenever a player felt sick and he was just there to fill in.

"Hey." Kagome said.

"Finished already?" InuYasha questioned and pointed to the pile of boxes on the coffee table. "I got you and Kouga-kun gifts. It was cheap so don't bother on thanking me, I was bored so I had nothing to do but shop. G'Night."   
  
He kissed her softly on the lips and left upstairs to _his_ room. There were four rooms in all. One for each and an extra one for a guest, but they hardly slept in each other's bed. They preferred Kagome's bed; they snuggled closely to each other and awoke the exact way.

Just as he was turning the knob to his room Kouga caught him a tight embrace which didn't make him feel any better.

"What gives? I thought you would be happy to be home, with all that writing and reading you do, you must be tired."

InuYasha removed his arms from around him and nodded as he entered his room.

"Something like that. G'Night. I need sleep."

Kouga stared at the closed door and simply shrugged any problems that crawled up into his head. InuYasha, to him, was always this way. Grouchy. He always was too serious about everything. He kept encouraging him to lighten up and just enjoy life seeing as not everyone in the world has what they have. 'We are some lucky bitches' was his all-time favorite motto.

.

.

---

.

.

"Aren't you going to open them?" Kouga questioned once he joined Kagome downstairs.

"I'll wait until tomorrow when Inu-Chan wakes up. I'm going out for a walk--"

"I'll go with you."

"Alone. I want to go alone. Go see what's bothering InuYasha."

He didn't dare argue with her and allowed her to leave.

He made his way upstairs knowing very well that something was bothering InuYasha but he didn't think that Kagome would notice. It's bad as it is trying to cover their relationship from their friends and family members seeing as their affiliation isn't a common one but each time they had a bit of a problem they had no one to go to but to each other. Strange as it may sound, all they had was each other, no one else.

His fist rose to knock on the door but he didn't dare knock, he thought it would just be easier on him to merely skip all this and pretend he had a talk with him. Drama wasn't his thing.

"Spare me the talk and just come in."

Kouga blinked and walked in as commanded.

"Look, InuYasha, I just came because you didn't seem like yourself, is all. Want to talk about it? Anything go wrong over at America?"

The room was dark so he didn't close the door behind him, even so the room acquired no light. The room didn't obtain a window so he reached for the light switch to flick it on in order for him to see or otherwise he'll drop anything he knew he'll bump into.

"Leave them off."

He rose his hands and agreed with him that the dark was much better and closed the door as well since keeping it open wasn't doing much either. He tried finding his way around since the room wasn't a small one, InuYasha's only that is. His room was much larger because he had his own little library and desk plus the other library downstairs in the living room was filled with books written by him as well as the ones he reads.

His knees finally bumped into the corner of the bed and he used his hands as guides to feel how far down the bed was. Once he sat down he tried reaching for InuYasha but he found him first. He was laying on his side but his hand reached for Kouga's.

"I'm just tired. Really I am, just need some sleep."

Kouga thought that that lie was good enough for him but not for Kagome. He still wondered why she wanted to go out alone. She hardly went out alone when they were here, which was very rare.

"I'm not some kind of idiot, you know."

InuYasha merely chuckled and thought differently. He loved Kouga just the way he was. Caring and somewhat dim-witted. It was good enough for him since it made him the brains of the relationship.

He sat up beside him and wrapped his arm around Kouga's shoulder holding him tightly against him.

InuYasha's smile was contagious and his lips formed into a smile even though he couldn't see in the dim. Kouga's lips were going for his cheek but since InuYasha was facing him his lips were pressed against his. Their kiss deepened and soon their tongues were fighting over domination. Kouga's hand settled on his knee while the other supported him from falling off the bed.

After a while InuYasha parted from the kiss panting softly and tenderly whispered against Kouga's lips, "I love you, now let me sleep!"

Kouga chuckled at his comment and kissed him once more and left his room not before tripping over a pile of books that were mounded on the floor.

"Fine. But only because you come from an exhausting trip that I'm letting you sleep or else I would have pounced on you and pinned you on that bed and--"

"G'Night Kouga!"

"Allright."

He flicked the lights on just before leaving and closed the door and ran downstairs before InuYasha gained on him.

.

.

---

.

.

Both guys ran around like mere children nonstop. One trying to catch the other while the other ran away as best as he could.

"I know I'm not cleaning this up!" Kagome yelled after witnessing the living room and her two running lovers.

Kouga stopped running away from InuYasha only to run towards Kagome.

"You were gone too long, hun."

He nuzzled her neck acquiring small giggles from the brunette. She pushed him off her and hugged InuYasha and was later hugged by Kouga from behind.

****

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

-**Kianna Chan**-

****

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please do tell.

Every chapter will consist a bit of lemon. I placed this fic on the Kouga and Kagome placement, but that doesn't mean it's officially a Kagome and Kouga fic.

As you can see this is a Kouga/ Kagome/ InuYasha fic. It makes it all more exciting for me because along the way the fic can either be a Kouga and Kagome or an InuYasha and Kagome or even and InuYasha and Kouga fic. There's three possibilities but I'm not sure if I'll end this fic as I started it, meaning a threesome.

In the end hopefully there will be a couple and a solo. That pairing I'll leave up to the reviewers and what they prefer. Hope you all like it so far. This is totally different from anything I've written, so if some parts suck please no flame.

Reviews are always welcomed. -


	2. Misinterpretation

****

Sandwiched

Chapter .o2: Misinterpretation

.

.

.

Kagome was exceptionally content to have the two most important people in her life finally home. Everything was as it was except for one thing. InuYasha. He had declined their invite to bed. It was somewhat expected from him yet surprising as well. So the only ones in Kagome's bed that night included simply Kouga and herself.

Evidently InuYasha acted as if he didn't mind at all sleeping by his lonesome but Kagome knew exactly what went on in that intellectual head of his. For some odd reason he was hurting inside. She thought that anything that may be bothering him might have something to do with his trip to America. Perhaps it was because something didn't go as well as he assumed. Something could have gone wrong and he neglected to inform her thinking it would probably bring her down just as it has done to him. Yet, whatever it was, it was tormenting her to know that he decided not to tell her a bit of what was disturbing him, it was as if he didn't trust her.

__

InuYasha has changed immensely throughout the years, she thought. And correct she was. He wasn't that modest guy whose hobby included her body. But then again, they were teens back then and hormones did nothing but rise and increase. And now being in their early twenties altered everything. They now had different views on everything and an opinion for very decision they made.

"Kouga, you think something might be bothering InuYasha? I mean, he doesn't seem like himself." Kagome alleged.

She turned on her side facing the translucent sliding doors. The curtains were held open hence the moonlight glistened over her utterly, perfect body. Her left arm was tucked neatly under her head for support while her right arm was set in front of her toying with the pillow fluffed under her arms. A merciful sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and did nothing but smile broadly at the exquisite touch of Kouga's hand.

"I'm not sure. InuYasha has been acting a bit strange lately, but that's just who he is." Kouga stated hoping his answer was righteous enough to end the conversation to get some action started.

He pressed himself securely behind Kagome spooning himself against her. One hand slipped under her neck replacing her arm which was supporting her head and the other ran straight between her legs. He was feeling sad for InuYasha as well, but he wasn't about to let him ruin the fun he wanted to have. Sure, he loved him, it was just that InuYasha loved his alone times and it was best to just leave it at that.

"Kouga, what are you doing?" Kagome half questioned, half moaned.

He plainly smirked and was back to his 'non-stop sex god' side. He buried his head in her neck and commenced with modest kisses, first on her neck then downwards her shoulder and then back up. A light laugh was heard when he felt her knees screw together. He knew she wanted this just as much as he wanted it. After all he'd been wanting her ever since he left his office and had ran to his car. Then his urges only grew when he finally had his chance to touch her. But as they say, all good things always come to end. And his came to an end a bit too soon when his other lover interrupted their session with a surprising visit. Not that it was a bad thing that he had arrived, it was just unexpected and perhaps bad timing.

To his surprisal, InuYasha did the exact opposite when he saw them in the bathroom. He left. Usually, when InuYasha watched the two people he'd been spending his life with having sex he'd never hesitated to join in. But now it was differently. He merely walks away and awaits on his turn. Weird enough seeing as their relationship has nothing to do with turns but equal affection. 

Shaking the InuYasha problem out of his head he continued his strokes on Kagome. She seemed upset but was laughing at his ticklish touch near her buttocks considering his hand had given up on squeezing itself into her legs.

"God, you don't know how much I need you babe."

She responded him with yet another fits of giggles. She never did know what to response him when he conversed in his desperate tone. She felt his hand urging her legs apart once again but she wouldn't give in. It felt wrong having sex when Inu-Chan was having a problematical situation, but when Kouga's hand ran up and down her thigh it felt... right. Frankly, she couldn't take it anymore. Giving in to Kouga's seductive touch she rolled herself on her back throwing the cushioned pillow on the floor. Smiling up at Kouga she saw that he immediately settled himself on her and was advocating her legs to part, but she was willing on making him work for what he was craving to do.

Kouga, on the other hand, was kissing her over and over again, never pausing. He knew, by this point, that his arousal was pretty obvious. It was there between them. Asking, pleading, screaming for attention. He knew very well that Kagome felt him poking her in need. There were only his boxers and her panties that separated them, a very thin line which didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Kagome, I--" He began and was cut off by her wanting mouth.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck cooling him and holding him closer to her. She could perceive it. He was burning all over. Her fingertips caressed him as they went along his neck, down his back and up again to his shoulders, down to his forearms. She clutched him rather hard, her fingernails dug into his flesh when she heard him groan her name. She closed her eyes when he thrusted his pelvis firmly against her and she surrendered. Her knees bent upwards and she spread inviting him into her.

He pushed forward once more, his bulging erection rubbing itself on her crotch. He humped her a few times before halting to calm himself down. He placed a small kiss on her lips and started off from there. Kagome always wanted to take things slow, he knew that. And seeing as they haven't had sex in quite some time he was going to make this worth while.

He rained a shower of kissing on the curve of her cheekbone, that delectable place at the base of her throat, the sensitive spot below her ear, her bare shoulder and paused for a moment to slip her spaghetti-strapped shirt off her. Then he continued to her elbow, her rib cage, up her breast, where he lingered, before moving on to her slender waist, her thigh, her knee, her ankle, even her foot. Then he began again, returning up the other side. Except this time when he reached into her right inner thigh he took in the erotic scent and his hands tore her panties right off her.

Kagome gasped. She watched him through fluttering eyes whereas her hands clutched the sheets and her knees buckled at his warm kisses.

He took a quick glance up at her and smirked before placing his mouth on that soft feminine mound with its dispersing of auburn hair, that sweet, delicious mound that was already damp and swollen.

Kouga touched her lightly with his tongue relishing the dulcet taste.

Kagome flinched and her legs closed themselves around his head.

"If you'll just separate your legs," he urged placing one hand on each side of her inner thighs.

She did as he requested giving him enough room to do what he was hungering and thirsting to do. She only cringed because she wanted to keep quiet considering Kouga's tongue could do unbelievable things that she couldn't aid herself on screaming the great pleasure she felt. One lick was all it took to make her scream.

He flicked her with his tongue, taking first a sip, then a gentle nibble and finally a sensuous bite. He then entered her with the arrowed tip of his tongue receiving a low moan.

He suckled her honey juices when she climaxed a bit too soon that he had anticipated.

"What was that?!" Kagome shrieked sitting up on the bed and grabbing a hold of the sheets to cover herself up.

Kouga groaned at the unlucky interruption. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand strolling out of the door totally nude since he had slipped his boxers off when he tore Kagome's panties; he didn't bother on wrapping something, anything, around him.

"That idiot is really getting to me." He whispered through gritted teeth.

.

.

—

.

.

InuYasha, whom took the opportunity thinking that Kouga and Kagome were asleep, he took off. No where in particular but just out. Out of his depression to hopefully have his problems float away. He was feeling something he knew his partners wouldn't understand. How could they when they have been missing it when it has been, there, in front of them this whole time?

He had on his favorite baseball cap. It was his favorite since it was a gift from Kouga, well, not exactly a gift but it was precious to him since Kouga had bought it for him on their first date together. It was special to him since it was _the _first date he and Kouga had gone on. Just the two of them. Kagome had been busy working that it gave them an opportunity to get some intimacy going. Since it was also somewhere in the beginning of their 'threesome relationship' it was the first time they made unforgettable love. And, boy was it unforgettable. He remembered exactly how Kouga had kissed him. It wasn't just a simple kiss when you thank someone for doing you a favor, or a smooch when you just feel like smooching. It was a magical kiss, sort of like those in the movies when fate brings two people together and their first kiss makes everything sparkle and all of a sudden everything is perfect and you do nothing but wish, just for the sake of it, to have time stop for eternity just so you could cherish that moment.

InuYasha always was into poetry, so when something beautiful happened between him and Kouga or Kagome or altogether he'd express his feelings in a way Shakespeare never could. Kagome, of course, loved the way he alleged how he felt. As for Kouga, he pretended it was too corny for him, but his eyes always told him otherwise since he knew Kouga preferred to show his affection in bed than in words.

InuYasha sighed heavily as he continued walking through the empty streets. It wasn't long since he left the apartment but he had gone pretty far in such little amount of time. When he left, at first, he began running fearing Kouga would swoop him off the ground and carry him over his shoulder bringing him back into their residence and begin asking for an explanation towards his behavior. It was something he didn't want to come across with.

"InuYasha!! What the fuck are you doing out in the middle of the night?!" Kouga squalled.

He was running nude.

InuYasha instantly freaked out at the sound of his voice. What he feared might happen, happened. Kouga had caught up to him and was devastated. InuYasha wasn't sure of himself at the moment if he was preoccupied or dying to laugh. For one, Kouga was pissed at him for being out this late hence he was scared for his actions. Two, Kouga was running after him totally nude which obviously would make anyone laugh hence he was laughing at his situation.

"Better yet, what are you doing out here nude? Someone's cold." InuYasha stated as he pointed to his erection.

He saw that Kouga shrugged it off and his upset look never faded from his face.

"Being humorous isn't helping the situation, Inu. I want to know why you barged out the way you did?"

Kouga was serious even if he was exposed for anyone, whom was awake this late, to see. As for InuYasha, he shrugged as Kouga had done so and allowed a 'I don't know' murmur escape his lips.

"Is it because we didn't answer the phone when you called? I don't see why you have to be so upset about that seeing as I was busy groping my woman. You should have done the same when you interrupted us but you choose to leave."

__

My woman? Interrupted?? Us?

InuYasha didn't have anything to response him. What could he say anyway? It was perfectly clear to him. Kouga's simple words said more than enough. It had started once more. The pair, duo, twosome, etc. They didn't need him anymore, or more like, they didn't want him anymore. He wanted to shout out how he felt but he knew it would be best if he kept it to himself.

"I get it." InuYasha whispered with a quivering lip.

He turned and left continuing his walk but this time he wasn't on planning on coming back.

"InuYasha?! What are you doing out here?" A fully-clothed Kagome questioned as she finally reached Kouga and gave him a long cloak to cover himself up.

"InuYasha, wait up!"

She jogged a few inches and stopped at InuYasha's side. She saw that he was depressed but wasn't sure about what precisely. Well, she _did_ have a clue. She knew very well how he felt given that it was quite clear what was happening to him. Exact thing happened between them when InuYasha and Kouga were spending extended time together without her and she was the black sheep of the three. 

"Come on, let's go back inside and I'll prepare you some coffee and we can talk. Sounds good?"

She clung onto his arm and he didn't argue but follow silently. He saw that Kagome was the only one who had any common sense concerning his feelings. He guessed Kouga was only upset because he was interrupted while he was in his horny state.

.

.

—

.

.

Weeks after InuYasha's unexpected walk everything wasn't as it was. The problems cultivated and each argument ended with almost no solution. So every argument after the last one was additionally difficult to cope with. Sooner or later there would be no way out and nothing would remain but fallen tears.

There were arguments everyday about the silliest thing. It appeared that InuYasha and Kouga couldn't find a way to get along but Kagome's pleading looks made both guys apologize for their nonsense. They _were _guys after all. They thought disputing whether to go to the park or to the movies meant a fight over who was right. There were very few times when they argued with her. But thankfully in the end everything was as it should be.Besides, no one's perfect.

"Going to work already?" Kagome asked.

She wasn't much of a cook, well, neither of them were. The often took turns in cookingbut it was mainly Kagome's job since she didn't actually have to leave home when working and as for the boys, they always left home and would refuse to leave on an empty stomach. Even it was simply french toast, waffles, a glass of milk or juice it was all it took to fill their guts up. After all, it was Kagome whom cooked the delectable foods they consumed.

"Yup. If I want to ask for another vacation then I have to work for it. I'll see you tonight."

Kouga gathered his briefcase and swung it over his shoulder after giving his precious love a warming, good-bye kiss.

"Where's InuYasha? Haven't seen him all morning." Kouga said inspecting the kitchen.

"Haven't seen who?"

InuYasha entered the room and embraced Kouga lifting him off the floor. A very surprising Kouga wiggled for freedom.

"Watch the suit. Just because I don't like _it_ doesn't mean I enjoy having_ it _wrinkled."

Both Kagome's and InuYasha's eye widened in surprise. They stepped away from Kouga raising their hands in the airas theytried to keep a serious look.

"Well, well, looks like 'Mr. Kouga' doesn't like to be touched when wearing his suit. Eh, InuYasha, I didn't know he cared so much." Kagome teased while elbowing InuYasha lightly on the ribs indicating him to follow along.

"I see. Sorry, sir. How could I have been so careless? How can I make up for the wrinkles?"

"Quit it you guys. There's nothing humorous about this."__

Another step backwards and hands were imaginarily arrested behind their backs. Kagome narrowed her eyes nodding towards Kouga then looked back at InuYasha. He knew what she was signaling and awaited on her countdown.

"3...2..1!"

They both tackled Kouga with a scream. InuYasha aimed at his lower body while Kagome directed her attack on his upper body.

Kouga shrieked in both annoyance and disturbance.

Kagome had his arms pinned on the floor as she sat, straddled, on his torso. Inuyasha mended his weight on his legs as his hands settled near his length. He gave Kouga's member a quick squeeze then rubbed his thumb over it lightly receiving a small moan from his pinned lover.

What was planned to be a playfully tackle turned out to be something unforeseen.

When Kagome heard Kouga groan at InuYasha's light touch she leaned in claiming his lips. While she kissed him lovingly, slowly, she pinned his hands above his head, which made it a bit troublesome since he wasn't that flexible when he had his suit jacket on.

Meanwhile, InuYasha needed no more further encouragement and unbuckled his belt, undid his button, and reluctantly unzippedthe zipper with one hand whereas the other straddled his legs. When Kouga's thick shaftwas freed and uprightin his facehe took no time to wrap it around with his warm mouth. He situated kisses up and down and settled his hands on his hips since Kouga couldn't aid buck his hips at the painful pleasure.

A cell phone rang ending the trios five-minute fun.

"Hello?" Kouga asked as he was handed the phone from his pocket. He replied a few OK's and quickly ended the conversation.

"You guys sure pick the worst possible time to have fun," Kouga informed and continued, "help me up, I need to go to work or I'll end up getting my ass fired."

Kagome pushed herself off of him as InuYasha crawled away and remained on the floor crossing his legs. She helped him up and tried soothing away any or all wrinkles that the suit had acquired.It didn't help much so Kouga ran upstairs changing quickly into another itching suit.

When he was ready to go Kagome and InuYasha were waiting for him near the door to receive an adieu kiss.

Once each kiss ended a group hug followed.

"Love you." Kouga said while groping both partners at the same time. "InuYasha, been working out on those buns of yours?"

They both jumped at his forceful squeeze and InuYasha couldn't help but ignore his comments.

**.**

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

-**Kianna Chan**-

****

A/N: Terribly sorry for the long wait. It's just that, well, stuff happens and it keeps me from updating.

I tried to make the chapter longer since I know that's what people usually prefer. I know I do. But I had to stop because.....-.-; I sort of went blank, so I just stopped.

This is non-related to the Fic but have you all seen the movie "Butterfly Effect" w/ Ashton Kutcher? Just saw it today and I thought it was exceptionally interesting. I've been thinking about that movie all day.

I see many people liked the fic. -. Original, isn't it? Yeah, it's kind of related to my life. O.o; . Nah, I'm just kidding. Lol. Glad you all liked it, thus that means I would continue.

Thanks for reviewing Ch.o1:

Ladymoon

InuyashaKogaRULZ

Kouga'seagleforever

Soudesuka-Shurikens

Mari333

Nothing

KiaraNeko

Velika lubov

Fayrie

Carly k

Kouga's-Kitty

Sango Twin

Mecano

Defafaeth Mechqua

(=;=)

Soulasassain

DumbAssPunk

CrimsonMoonInTheSky

Trom Kehra

Child of the corn

Heh

Anonymous

Kawaii houshi


End file.
